NejiPorfavor
by Clato321
Summary: Algo sobre esto se sentía… Como si fuera lo correcto. Amarlo desde que se conocieron no era suficiente para ella. Ella no quería quedarse en ese mismo lugar, si no dar un paso adelante


**hoy desperte con las ganas de escribir sobre mi OTP: Nejiten y no tenia idea de como llamar al oneshot o cosas asi asi que... Ojala y les guste el fic. PUROS COMENTARIOS BONITOS PORFAVOR **

* * *

Algo sobre esto se sentía… Como si fuera lo correcto. Amarlo desde que se conocieron no era suficiente para ella. Ella no quería quedarse en ese mismo lugar, si no dar un paso adelante. ¿Pero cómo? ¿De dónde tomaría fuerzas para confesar lo que sentía por él? Neji… Ha claro. Neji amando a alguien podría ser la broma más graciosa que se escuchara en Konoha, aquella que no importara las veces que se contara seguiría haciendo a la gente reír.

Tenten se dirigía rápidamente hacia el lugar en el que siempre entrenaba su equipo pero no había nadie alrededor, por lo general ella era la que siempre llegaba tarde. No había día en el que Tenten llegara temprano pero ahora nos damos cuenta que lo imposible puede llegar a ser posible.

"Llegas temprano." Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Voz la cual hizo que su piel se enchinara pero trato de disimularlo bajando un poco las mangas de su blusa y frotándolas sobre su piel.

"Siempre llego temprano Neji, lo que pasa es que ustedes llegan mucho antes" Excuso su causa con una pequeña sonrisa lo cual no hizo ningún efecto en el ojiblanco.

"Hn" Fue todo lo que contesto y después camino hacia ella. '¡Viene hacia mí!' la mente de Tenten gritaba, pero no. Neji solamente caminaba hacia ella para colocar una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su hombro en la piedra que estaba al lado de Tenten. La chica se desanimó por dentro.

"¿Estás listo para perder?" Tenten reto a Neji, bien sabiendo que la que terminaría perdido seria ella. Neji no contesto en unos minutos pero después alzo su vista para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de Tenten.

"No." Contesto simplemente y giro su cabeza un poco. "No vengo para entrenar." Tenten cambio su posición de defensa por una normal. ¿No viene a entrenar… Entonces a qué? Tenten camino hacia él y coloco la parte de atrás de su mano contra su mejilla.

"¿Te sientes bien Neji? Siempre te ha gustado entrenar conmigo… Para perfeccionar tus habilidades. No…Por alguna otra razón..." Contesto en un tono bajo y Neji asintió, tomando la muñeca de Tenten y apartándola de su cara. Tenten suspiro suavemente y observo como Neji se alejaba de ella.

¿De qué forma Tenten podría atraer la atención de Neji? El ni siquiera contestaba a sus preguntas… No había manera de que el tuviera algún tipo de interés. "Entonces..." Comenzó Tenten pero Neji no continuo lo que hizo que ella se enfureciera por dentro el simplemente contemplaba el cielo, su cabeza inclinada un poco hacia atrás.

"Neji…" Tenten insistió pero de nuevo, el no contesto. "Neji por si no te has dado cuenta… Te estoy hablando, cuando te hable…Contéstame." Pero el prodigio Hyuuga no dio respuesta.

Tenten enfureció y se caminó hacia él, con un kunai en su mano para que el por lo menos reaccionara a esa señal de ataque. Cuando Tenten levanto el kunai Neji rápidamente volteo y tomo su muñeca para torcerla hacia su espalda y empujarla hacia el suelo.

Ahora él se encontraba sobre ella. Tenten estaba boca abajo en el piso con una muñeca detrás en su espalda baja mientras la otra sobre su cabeza, impidiendo el movimiento de sus brazos. Las piernas de Neji bloqueaban las de ella.

Tenten forcejeo un poco pero la fuerza de ella no era nada comparada con la de Neji. "Neji…" Volvió a repetir Tenten y el chico le dio la vuelta, haciendo que ahora la espalda de Tenten estuviera contra el piso. La mano de Neji encontró el cuello de la chica y aplico un poco de fuerza en su agarre lo cual hizo que Tenten cerrara los ojos sintiendo como la fuerza en el agarre de Neji se hacía un poco más fuerte.

Neji se acercó un poco hacia la cara de Tenten y susurro algo en su oído. "Nunca pienses en atacarme por la espalda tomando ventaja en mi punto ciego…Sabes perfectamente cómo me molesta" El susurro levemente lo cual hizo que Tenten contuviera un suspiro. (Neji supo que estaba detrás de él porque escucho sus pasos)

Tenten asintió suavemente y el chico retiro su mano del cuello de ella. Se levantó de nuevo y frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta de en qué posición se encontraban ahora. Neji estaba sobre Tenten, que aunque no entre sus piernas, estas se encontraban juntas por uno de sus costados. Sus manos tenían agarradas la de Tenten por encima de su cabeza y él estaba en cuclillas haciéndolo parecer como una pose un tanto incomoda si no estaban a punto de tener relaciones sexuales. Pero se llevó un tiempo para contemplarla. Nunca…Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que Tenten era y nunca se la imagino en una posición como esta.  
Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una gota de sudar caía por su frente, sus labios entreabiertos haciendo que su respiración fuera casi inaudible pero notoria ya que su pecho se movía de abajo hacia arriba. Ahí fue cuando su vista se postro en algo más. Sus pechos. Neji no era alguien pervertido ni mucho menos pero era atraído por las mujeres lo cual hizo que en este momento se fijara en dicho atributo de su compañera. Eran bástate grandes para ser verdad, perfectamente redondos y le daban ganas de poner sus manos sobre estos pero Tenten probablemente intentaría matarlo.

Tenten, por otra parte, tenía demasiado miedo como para abrir los ojos así que los mantuvo bien cerrados. Sus piernas estaban en el costado de Neji pero ya que él estaba en cuclillas su pierna izquierda estaba sobre su entrepierna. No se dio cuenta de eso hasta que empezó a sentí como algo presionaba sobre ellas. Una de dos: Neji tenía algún tipo de kunai extraño entre sus pantalones o estaba teniendo una erección. Quería pensar que era lo primero pero obviamente no era así.

Cuando apenas estaba juntando sus pensamientos sintió como Neji la liberaba y se levantaba. Por fin abrió los ojos y levanto la vista hacia él. "¿Quedo claro?" Neji le pregunto con una voz ronca. Rápidamente aclaro su garganta y volvió a repetir. "¿Quedo claro?". Tenten asintió y movió sus manos hacia sus pechos. Poniéndolos sobre estos con sus manos hacia su boca. Sus piernas estaban juntas de las rodillas pero se separaban de los tobillos dándole una pose de inocencia lo cual hizo que Neji enloqueciera, por así decirlo.

Neji trato de ignorar a su compañera aunque no era fácil ignorar el bulto que se estaba formando en sus pantalones. El cero los ojos y movió su cabeza hacia la derecha. "Hn" Tenten se sentó en el piso y quedo de frente con la entrepierna de Neji, ahora pudo contemplar bien que él estaba teniendo una erección. Se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

"Gracias Neji, ahora estoy sucia…" Ella suspiro, tratando de borrar las manchas de tierra de su blusa blanca. Neji tomo un poco aire para tratar de tranquilizarse y aprovecho el momento en el que Tenten no estaba volteando para acomodar el bulto en sus pantalones.

Tenten paso saliva y levanto la vista, encontrándose con los ojos del prodigio Hyuga, ojos blancos los cuales amaba. La mirada le cambio, ahora sus ojos estaban fijos con los de Tenten. Su mirada era cálida y tenía un pequeño sonrojo en la parte superior de su nariz.

Ese era el momento indicado. Pensó Tenten pero…Ella no podía simplemente abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo… Tenía que tomar provecho de la situación. Recopilemos lo que ha pasado.

Tenten ama a Neji

Neji tiene una erección

Pensó por un momento y después algo le llego a la mente, empujaría a Neji sobre el límite. Se volvió camino hacia sus cosas, en ese momento aprovecho para desabotonarse los primeros cuatro botones de su blusa, lo cual dejaba ver su piel y parte de su escote, sin que Neji se diera cuenta ya que él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Tomo la bolsa y saco un kunai, lo llevo a su boca y luego se volvió hacia Neji. "No importa si tú quieres entrenar, yo si quiero y tengo que, quiero ser fuerte… ¡Tan fuerte como Tsunade!" Trato de sonar normal pero algo no estaba normal…

La vista de Neji bajo de su cara hacia su blusa, la cual dejaba ver su escote. Eso sirvió para que él se sintiera un poco más apretado de ahí abajo. Tenten siguió la vista de Neji y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba postrada justo sobre sus pechos. "¿Algo pasa, Neji?" Pregunto inocentemente y coloco su mano sobre el otro botón, desabotonándolo y haciendo que parte de su sostén quedara a su vista. Neji pasó fuerte y entrecerró sus ojos.

'¡Funciona!' Tenten pensó para sí misma y camino hacia Neji haciendo que el retrocediera. Cuando por fin estaban lo suficiente cerca pero sus cuerpos no se tocaban Tenten empujo a Neji suavemente hacia atrás haciendo que él se pegara contra el árbol que tenía detrás.

"Uhm Neji… Te veo un poco... Mal. ¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunto Tenten con un pequeño puchero. "No." Contesto Neji mientras trataba de controlar su erección, lo cual era imposible. "¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?" La chica de los conguitos volvió a preguntar, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Neji. "Preferiría que no lo hicieras." Contesto Neji fríamente pero Tenten lo conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. "Pienso que necesitas mucha ayuda Neji." Contesto simplemente y presiono su cuerpo contra el de él. Sus pechos firmemente presionados hacia Neji. Él pudo sentirlos perfectamente.

¿Qué podía hacer Neji ahora? ¿Dejarse llevar por Tenten o controlarse, como caballero que era? Ba! Adiós a la caballerosidad si la chica se encontraba sobre él y estaba en perfecto estado él también podía tocarla ¿no? Eso era lo que ella quería.

Las manos de Neji lentamente encontraron su camino para colocarse en las caderas de Tenten atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Tenten apropósito suspiro suavemente hacia el cuello de Neji lo cual hizo que su piel se erizara al instante haciéndolo notorio para Tenten ya que ella estaba justo contra su cuello. Una de las manos de Tenten se apartó del pecho de Neji para postrarse sobre la de él, bajándola un poco para que esta hiciera algún contacto con la parte trasera de la chica.

Neji no pudo contener sus hormonas y apretó su mano contra el musculo de Tenten haciendo que ella suspirara de nuevo. Él pudo sentir lo firme que Tenten estaba, sin duda le gustaba eso. Estaba haciendo que ahora su erección fuera demasiado doloroso que aunque Tenten también se encontraba incomoda ya que podía sentir como su entrepierna se mojaba más y mas no era doloroso como con Neji, solo incomodo así que decidió darle una pequeña ayudadita y desabotono su pantalón, bajando el cierre de este, lo cual hizo que Neji suspirara en alivio.

"Sabía que necesitabas un poco de ayuda Neji" Tenten contesto pícaramente y su mano encontró el camino dentó de sus pantalones, haciendo contacto con su órgano sexual por encima de su ropa interior. Neji se tensó un poco. "Tranquilo..." No era la primera vez que Neji era tocado por una mujer pero en ninguno se había sentido como esto. Para empezar Neji era el que tenía la iniciativa, no la mujer con la que él estaba que aunque no haya sido con muchas, solamente 2, el había tenido el control sobre la situación, ahora era diferente.

La mano de Neji apretó a Tenten un poco más firmante. Él no podía permitirse que la mujer le ganara así que bruscamente empujo a Tenten lejos de él lo cual la extraño pero lo siguiente fue algo que la extraño aún más.

Uno de los brazos de Neji estaba fuertemente alrededor de ella mientras que el otro sostenía su cabeza en posición. Los labios de Neji sobre los de Tenten. Tal era la sorpresa que antes de besarse Tenten había abierto la boca. Eso le dio un más fácil ingreso a la lengua de Neji para adentrarse en la de Tenten.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tenten ya estaba sobre el suelo debajo de Neji. Neji, ahora si estaba entre sus piernas. Su bulto presionando deliciosamente contra su entrepierna. Una de las mano de Neji bajo y se colocó justo en medio de las piernas de Tenten pero ahí fue cuando Tenten volvió a la realidad. Dio una vuelta en el suelo para que era ella estuviera sobre Neji lo cual significaba que ahora ella tenía control sobre la situación.

Tenten se sentó firmemente sobre las caderas de Neji y movió las suyas de atrás para adelante causando un poco de fricción lo cual hizo que Neji gruñera suavemente y se retorciera bajo de ella. Ella se inclinó y lo beso firmemente. Las manos de Neji postradas en los pechos de Tenten apretándolos exquisitamente, algo que siempre había deseado pero que se dio cuenta hasta hoy.

Tenten gimió un poco y luego se incorporó para deshacerse de su blusa y su sostén dejando sus pechos descubiertos y a la merced de Neji. Neji rodo sobre ellos dos y se inclinó sobre los pechos de Tenten tomando uno entre sus dientes y acariciándolo con la punta de su lengua lo cual hizo que Tenten gimiera un poco más alto. "Neji..." Ella susurro y corrió sus dedos entre el cabello sedoso de él.

Ninguno de los dos podía aguantarlo más. Sus sexos gritaban por el otro. Las manos de Tenten se hicieron cargo del pantalón de Neji y Neji del de ella. Rápidamente los dos estaban completamente desnudos, hasta los conguitos de Tenten habían desaparecido.

Tenten abrió sus piernas de par en par lo cual le dio una idea al de lo mojada que estaba. Le daban ganas de pasar su lengua sobre de ella pero podría hacerlo la siguiente vez, en este momento tenía que estar dentro de ella.

Tomo su miembro entre sus manos y lo coloco en posición pero primero froto su punta contra el labio de Tenten haciendo que ella se diera una idea de que él estaba a punto de penetrarla. Luego, el momento llego. Tenten sintió presión en su parte inferior y apretó su mandíbula luego Neji sintió algo tronar y eso le dio libertad de entrar en ella. Se dio un momento e inclino su cabeza hacia Tenten dándole pequeños besos en su boca, nariz, mejilla, mandíbula, para mantenerla entretenida en algo más.

Cuando pasaron ya unos pocos minutos después de haberla penetrado Neji dio por hecho que Tenten estaba lista, empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás para adelante escuchando pequeños gemidos de dolor provenientes de la chica, después de un rato esos gemidos de dolor se convirtieron en gritos de pasión. Dándole a entender a el que algo estaba haciendo bien.

Él se sentía en el cielo, Tenten estaba justamente como él había soñado. El había tomando su virginidad y se sentía mal de no haberle dado a Tenten la suya ya que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran enormes.

Cambiaron de posición, ahora Tenten estaba en cuatro sobre el suelo y Neji detrás de ella, así siguieron cambiando de posición hasta que Neji sintió su clímax llegar, viniéndose dentro de Tenten.

El colapso sobre ella, su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Tenten. "Tenten..." Neji suspiro. Tenten bajo la vista un poco para encontrarse con sus ojos, lo miro directamente y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¡Una sonrisa! Tomo aire y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. "Deberíamos de hacer esto más seguro…" Contesto. Tenten no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero tampoco era lo que ella esperaba. "Pero…Quiero que por lo menos signifique algo para ti." Ella susurro y Neji asintió. "Nunca dije que esto no significaba algo para mí." Él le dio un suave beso en los labios. "Te quiero" Él dijo suavemente. '¡Me quiere!' Tenten dijo para sí misma. No la amaba pero si ellos desarrollaban su querer posiblemente él podría llegar a amarla y eso era lo que ella buscaba. "Yo también te quiero Neji" Sonrió dulcemente.

Los dos se tomaron un tiempo para pensar que sería de ellos en un futuro y luego no pudo importarles más lo que pasara. Nada los separaría, ni siquiera el clan Hyuga podría hacerlo. Neji iba a logara amarla y Tenten lo amaría más de lo que hace ahora. Algo capto su atención, una pequeña ramita que se rompió. Voltearon la vista rápidamente y vieron a Lee parado entre los arbustos con una gotita de sangre escurriendo por su nariz. "¡Lee!" Tenten chillo y Neji la cubrió con su cuerpo. "¡Es el poder de la juventud!" Gai grito por detrás de Lee.

* * *

_bueno bueno, me daria mucho gusto que me dejaran un review diciendome que les gusto :p nada feo porfavor me haria sentir mal /3 otra cosa, si a alguien le guta como escribo pues me puedo dejar aqui abajo una sugerencia sobre que le gustaria como siguiente oneshot o cosas asi. Muchas gracias, un beso y que pasen bonito dia!_


End file.
